Choices and Regrets
by yayuijun
Summary: In this story LEVIX READER, you'll be having a lot of history background. You and Levi, your adopted brother were raised by Kenny Ackerman , your father. Both of you were trained like soldier and a fighter even in young age .one day you were so tired and had a rest. But it seems like you had taken it too long .
1. Prologue

**_Author's note :_**

**_Hey, peps , _**** I FREAKING LOVE SNK AND IT'S KINDA RUINED MY LIFE (jk jk) So i w****_anted to try my luck on this anime . A lot of other stories that I read and some tumblr post has inspired me to make this .At first I wanted to use my own original character then I was having trouble with the character design . It's quite hard for me to compose the story plot cause i keep changing it. But one day , while I was working , and idea instantly came up on my mind. "Hmm..how about I make Levi and reader fanfic?". So I leave to you how you want to imagine yourself . I hope you already know (f/n) for first name and (h/c) for hair color and ect. REMEMBER... your last name is Ackerman .Without talking to much , I present you my LeviXreader fanfic ._**

**Prologue**

"No! Dad! Dont do this! Please!"

Holding back those tears of yours, you plead to the bearded man that was locking his right forearm by your chest while his other arm still coldly placing his sharp knife on your throat as you tried to escape from his hand.

BANG!

The loud gun shot from your dream awaken you . You opened your eyes wide , sweating as your left hand was positioned on neck. You shift the same hand and slowly brushed your ….(h/c)…. hair . Your head feel so heavy to lift up so you just let it for a moment while facing your face to the ceiling of your room.

"Hmm.. Too clean" you said

. You turn your head to the side and saw a frame of group photo of your squad members , Erwin ,Hanji mike ,you and levi . When you saw levi's face , images of Isabel and Farlan gradually show up between him. Those valuable images give you the spirit to get you out of the bed. You were held back by the sharp pain from drip tube that are inside your wrist .

"What the hell is this shit?"

you immediately take it off and walk toward to your uniform that was hanging on the wall.

"Another normal day of practice"

you said as you stroke your fingers on your Scouting legion batch .

You brush/tied your hair and went out from your room and was ready to start to do any warm up exercises but no one was there to be your partner. Even the horses are gone. You explore all places inside and outside the building still yet still no sight of any were already worried with the situation , worried what had happen to your comrades? , then a group of horse was coming in your way with the supply wagon .You saw Erwin and Hanji being the lead. Your face began brightens as your raised you hand up high and said

. "Everyone! Where were you guys?! I've been searching like crazy you know! Hey Hanj-"

you weren't able to call her name when you suddenly saw some unfamiliar faces was injured and distress behind them. You saw Erwin and Hanji have their surprise expression on their faces .

"_(f/n)_ ?!is that really you?!"

You were confused by their reactions , slowly lowered your hand .

" You're awake!" hanji cried as she ran to you and embraced you.

"What are you talking about?" I slept for just few days didn't I? ?... And who are they? "

You pointed a group of wounded young soldiers that was puzzled as you are

"And why are you guys injured..?"

Erwin just stood still beside his horse and said "_(f/n)_, we just got back from our recent expedition"

You were taken aback and annoyed by Erwin from not inviting you to join with them and said

"what expedition ? why didn't you wake me up? I could have help you guys with the mission."

"But _(f/n)_,we couldn't..,you were-"

The blonde haired commander turn his head as heard levi's horse galloping from afar as his usual stoic instantly change with shocked , looking at you standing there trying to calm Hanji down .

" Levi... What's going on here? Where's **_my squad?_** Petra? Auruo ...gunther.. Er- "

you ask him while he quickly get down from his horse and run towards you and grab your wrist and drag you inside the building

"Levi! Where are you taking me?! "

Then you notice the way he walk was different than before and you were concern and said

"What happen to your leg?!" "Was the mission failed ? Where's the rest of my team member?!"

You were throwing all questions as you repeatedly looking for your comrades over your shoulder back and fort. Levi kept quiet until he reach to a certain room that belongs to you

"Hey,why are you taking me to my office?!

You couldn't handle the more silent from him that you had to yelled

"Hey! Idiot! Answer me !"

Then out of the blue, Levi hugged you tightly as he dig his chin on your shoulder .You couldn't see his face. He pull you in on his chest with his forearm just to feel your heartbeat as the other hand was still firmly grasped your wrist . And then he roughly break the hug and lowered his head as he murmured some words ,

"Hey..Levi,,, Tell me what the hell is going on here" .

"You really want to know?! The expedition went wrong! We were sabotage by the female titans that seems to be a titan shifter! The female titans... That had killed tons of our soldiers. Our comrades and your...no- my squad..I failed to bring them home, Im.."

"_What? Sabotage? Female titan? Titan shifter? Failed?the hell is he saying?"_ you thought in your head .

. "Your squad? They are my squad Levi. Im their squad leader. What are you talking about, dammit?

Tears already filled in your eye but you held the tears back

"hey were already in my special squad , this room right here has become my office since you were in deep sleep... All of use was freaking worried sick! All of us missed you! I...-" he paused.

"Are you high or something Levi?! All of that can't be happening in just few days?!"

"Few days?!"

**"_(f/n)_! You were in a deep coma for 2 years!"**

**_DID I GIVE YOU THE SUSPENSE ? DID I GAVE YOU THE 'WHAAAT?' EXPRESSION? idk . hope to hear some feedbacks and reviews for this short prologue ._**


	2. Chapter 1:The Past: That Special Guest

**Author's note:** Just for you not getting confuse while reading this chapter , from this chapter onwards , you'll be knowing your own history background and Levi's , in term of how you meet some important people . I hope you'll like the twist of this fanfic**. YUI OUT** .

**Chapter 1: The past : That Special Guest and Tea.**

It was in the evening, the mist of the drizzling rain surrounded your house. The flowers pot outside near by the outdoor stair overflowing with rain water. And there is you , medium sized little girl ,wearing your normal casual _(fav/color)_long shirt , paired with _(fav/color)_ 3/4 pants, standing beside the wall while gazing through the window. The loud sound of the open door caught you off guard .

"_(f/n)_, I'm home. Make me some tea will ya?"

"Okay, dad" you answered, ran towards him, ready to grab his bowler hat and place it on the nearest table.

"Make it 2 cups. I brought someone"

"Who is it ?"

You asked as you turn your head to the open door to search the guest that your father mentioned. The thick mist blinded your vision, making you to focus your eye a little bit more. But no one was at the door after your dad.

"Come on , pick up your feet " he said as he turns his head back to the opened door while he was removing his wet trench coat. A figured of a boy walked up the stairs, forming a silhouette that penetrates the mist . He roamed inside the room as he walked pass by you. You couldn't see his face clearly as his wet raven hair covers it follows with his entire clothes soaked with water. At some point, he stops and just stand, still lowering his head. He have the look of a teenage boy that was quite older and taller than you. 17? …wait… 19 years old maybe? . You were unable to find the right answer.

"Give him some clean towel" your dad instructed, before turning his attention to the raven haired boy

"Dry up first"

Without wasting any time you did as you was told and hand him a towel .

"Here, take this" you said. He ignores you.

"You're going to have a fever if you don't dry up fast" you said. No motion was made. You were already annoyed how he disregards you even you told him the effect he'll get.

**"Levi"**

The young man slightly raised his head as your dad emotionlessly call (that you assume) his name. While were distracted by your dad, the boy grab the towel that was in your hands and starts by drying his hair. Sitting calmly across the room, your dad light up a cigarette. As Levi about to unbutton his shirt , you immediately make a fast escape by rapidly hand him some clean collar shirt and pants and say

"I-I better start making the tea," You stuttered by your own words. Seeing a stranger strip in front of you make you very uncomfortable even though the fact you're 12 year old girl.

"Levi here will live with us for now on"

"But dad, we don't have any guest room "you proclaimed.

"Who said he was our guest?" the bearded man pointed out , puff on his cigarette .You furrowed your brows with confusion . Out of the blue, a military police man showed up on the door , catching his breath as he panted .

"Captain Kenny, sir! Please apologize for barging in but we have an emergency situation and we need you " the man pleaded with his fist on his chest.

"Ugh..What now..." your father groaned as he was irritated when someone interrupting his smoking hour. He throw his half way smoked cigarette into the wet sink and wear his trench coat back, not forgetting his hat on the table. Before he make his way out of the door , he request you an order

"_(f/n)_,take your _**brother**_ to his room "

**"My.. Whatt? "**


End file.
